Magic Neither Good Or Evil
by Naka Angel
Summary: Melinda and her siblings are all teenagers and wrecking havoc on Halliwell Manor with the dangerous mixture of teenage hormones, angst and magic . One little slip of magic could change your whole life, Melinda's just figuring that out.
1. Prologue

**Melinda and her siblings are all teenagers and wrecking havoc on Halliwell Manor with the dangerous mixture of teenage hormones, angst and magic . One little slip of magic could change your whole life, Melinda's just figuring that out.**

* * *

**Chapter started: December 29th**  
**Chapter completed: December 30th**

* * *

There's a lot of things magic can fix, but there's also a lot of things it can't and for one thing it can't fix it can screw up 10 times as many. Unfortunately I learned that the hard way.

This is the story of how everything got so screwed up.


	2. A Few Of The Ropes

**Melinda and her siblings are all teenagers and wrecking havoc on Halliwell Manor with the dangerous mixture of teenage hormones, angst and magic . One little slip of magic could change your whole life, Melinda's just figuring that out.**

**FYI-Forget the comics when you read this, most of my information comes from my imagination and whatever my computer was able to show me on Wikipedia. It is 2024 in my story.**

**Piper didn't turn the club into a restaurant, instead bought one a few blocks away along with a coffee shop next to it all name P3.**

* * *

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Along with various Whitelighter powers, Wyatt possesses Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis.

Chris Halliwell - Chris displayed the power of Telekinetic Orbing as a baby and later revealed the powers of Photokinesis.

Melinda Halliwell - Melinda developed the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, conjuring and telekinesis.

Prudence Johnna Halliwell (nicknamed P.J. by Grams) - P.J. has levitation, beaming and Remote Beaming.

Parker Halliwell - Parker's powers are beaming, levitation and she can see auras.

Patricia Halliwell - Trish has yet to come into any active powers, but does have the power of premonitions.

Tamora Mitchell - Tam has the active power of Molecular combustion and telekinesis.

Kat Mitchell - Kat has the power of Molecular Immobilization and is telepathic.

Henry Mitchell Jr. - The Elders gave him the power to control the elements.

Wyatt Halliwell — 2003 - Wes Ramsey - 21  
Chris Halliwell — 2004 - Drew Fuller - 20  
Melinda Halliwell — 2007 - Adelaide Kane - 17  
Tamora Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
Kat Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
P.J. Halliwell — 2007 - Ellen Page - 17  
Henry Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell Jr. — 2008 - Logan Lerman - 16  
Parker Halliwell — 2009 - Ariel Winter - 15  
Patricia Halliwell — 2013 - Mackenzie Foy - 11

* * *

**Chapter started: December 31st**

**Chapter completed: January 3rd**

* * *

"Miss Halliwell, am I disturbing you?"

"What?"

I looked up from my drawing to see my Algebra teacher Mrs. Willis glaring at my from the front of the class room. Truthfully I hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying because the substitute from yesterday went over this.

Instead I had been doing my homework for magic school, I was supposed to be finished with it last night but Wyatt and Chris had let a demon track them back to the manor and I had to help them vanquish it. When we did finally vanquish the demon, it exploded and I had to scrub it off of me and the walls. By then it was 2 in the morning and I was tired.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you, but whenever you come into my classroom you will listen." She said walking down the aisle towards me. I quickly capped my ink and put it in my bag with my quill and closed my binder and put my arms over it so whatever light the spell caused would be hidden. Now I just had to remember the spell Wyatt taught me in the next 3 seconds or I was toast.

"_Make it hidden_-" But Mrs. Willis was already in front of me which meant I had four options.

1) Expose magic so I wouldn't be caught writing down Wiccan rituals and have the cleaners tell my mom what I did.

2) Be labeled a freak by saying a spell in the middle of class.

3) Recite the spell in my head which was super hard.

4) Eat the parchment and be labeled a freak.

Now I wasn't the biggest fan of 1 or 2 which left me with 3 and 4. I was writing in black ink and I was absolutely sure it wouldn't taste very good and I was having a hard enough time making spells do what I wanted when I said them out loud, who knows what they could do if I said them in my head.

Then I remembered something; I had 3 cousins in this class, one of which would could freeze time like my own mother.

I stared at my cousin Kat Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell who could freeze the room, she obviously got my message and froze the room. Everything stopped including the sand in the hour glass Mrs. Willis had for some odd reason.

"Thank you." I sighed opening my binder.

"What were you doing?" My slightly younger cousin and one of my best friends P.J asked.

"My homework for magic school." I said taking it out and holding it up.

"Why didn't you do that yesterday when it was assigned?" Another one of my slightly younger cousins Tamora asked. She was a bit of the stickler for the rules and it annoyed all of us, especially her twin sister Kat.

"Because Wyatt and Chris came back to the manor yesterday and thought'd it'd be cute to bring a demon home." I told them. "Unfortunately this demon exploded everywhere so I was up til 2 in the morning cleaning."

Chris and Wyatt shared an apartment in New York and both went to NYU, but occasionally orbed back to the manor once or twice a week. Unlike mom the boys had no need for a normal life, I was fine with my semi-normal one.

"Sucks for you." Kat said. She was the second oldest of her family, Tam had been born 56 seconds before her. Her mom and my Aunt Paige told the story many times. "Anyway, you've got 10 seconds before this room unfreezes." I put my hand over the parchment and orbed it into my locker. I closed my binder before sitting back in my chair just as Mrs. Willis and everyone else unfroze.

"I had to go through too much with your brothers and I will not take any of that from you." She said flipping open my binder. Did I mention that Wyatt and Chris were in her class their whole high school experience? Well they were and they were in her class together and lets not forget the spell Wyatt used and then taught to Chris that allowed them to make copies of themselves they could control with their minds. Mom was not pleased, but dad couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried to be parental.

She looked down at my binder, but didn't see anything but notes. She glared at me and looked like she was about to say something when the bell rung. I picked up my bag and binder before giving Mrs. Willis a smile and leaving the room. Thankfully she was our last class of the day so we could leave.

"You're gonna give the poor woman a nervous breakdown." Kat said as she and P.J. as we walked to our lockers. Kat, P.J. and I had been close since we were babies considering we were all born in the same month. We all had different personalities, Kat was the party girl, P.J. was the smart, awkward one and I was...I wasn't sure what I was.

"It's not my fault she can't handle a little mischief." I said opening it up and finding my homework sitting right there for me.

"You mean magic." P.J. corrected. "Plus she not as bad as her brothers were."

"I remember how I would come home from school and mom would be yelling at the boys for hours." I remembered with a smile. "It was like it was my birthday and Christmas every other day." Mom doesn't yell at the boys about using their magic anymore now that they're legal adults, but before they went off to college mom told them the story of how the cleaners had made Wyatt disappear because he had made a dragon come to life from a TV. To say Wyatt freaked out would be an understatement.

"Hey P.J., what's that spell to make money?" Kat asked. "I lost my wallet." Two girls stopped and looked at her strangely. She being the mature adult she was hissed at them. They scurried off whispering about freaks.

"One day the Elders are gonna take away your powers." P.J. said. Kat was a bit lax about her magic and didn't care much about the consequences until they came. Aunt Paige wasn't aware of he daughters lack of care because Kat made sure to always be responsible around her mother. "Do you not remember the little incident from last week?"

Kat had decided that she didn't want fish sticks for lunch and said a quick spell to change them to mozzarella sticks. Harmless right? Well it would've been if Kat had said Mozzarella instead of motherella. All the fish sticks turned into giant months and terrorized the school. Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry nor the cleaners were happy when they got here. Kat was grounded meaning for the next month she's not allowed to go anywhere except for her house, the manor or P3 for he shifts.** (See authors note) **Yes, our parents made us work in the family business. Aren't parents just cruel?

"No one got hurt." Kat reminded her.

"No," P.J. agreed. "But 19 people including me, Parker and Henry Jr. got their clothes eaten off their bodies. Nobody else may remember that but the cleaners didn't wipe my mind." Parker was P.J.'s 15 year old sister and Henry Jr. was Kat and Tamora's 15 year old brother. They weren't to happy with Kat either.

"Here." I said handing her my lunch. My mother was a very skilled chef, do you seriously think she wanted me eating school lunches? Dad thankfully took pity a gave me a 20 for lunch, I usually gave my bagged lunch to the homeless guy who lived in the alley behind P3; The club. I'd probably just buy him some McDonalds.

"Ooh," Kat said and she and P.J. looked into the bag. "Pot stickers."

"You're an idiot." P.J. said. "Those are egg rolls."

"They look like pot stickers." Kat said and P.J. face palmed.

"Step before she slaps her face red." I told her. "How're you guys getting to P3?" I asked.

"I have to drive Henry and Parker to their friends house first and then go pick up Patty from school." P.J. said. "So I'l be driving."

"Can you orb me?." Kat asked closing her locker. "I'm grounded from orbing too."

"So you'll meet us there?" I asked P.J. and she nodded.

"Wait! Which are we going to again?" Kat asked.

"P3 Bistro." I reminded her. I didn't know why mom called it that, the prices may be low, but mom was anything but simple no matter how hard she tried.

I pulled Kat into the janitors closet and I orbed us into the freezer of the bistro.

"Why did you orb us in the freezer?" Kat shivered as I opened the door and we walked out. "You obviously didn't notice the couple we almost orbed on top of in the closet.

Nobody in the kitchen thought twice about it because believe it or not they were all part of the supernatural community. There was Tyler who's powers were bound by my mom and then unbound and helped controlled by Aunt Phoebe.  
There was Aiden; A newly turned whitelighter Aunt Paige was in charge of, a few graduates from magic school, some fairies, and then there were Nymphs who grew veggies in the closet. Just kidding, the door led to some far away land where the Nymphs grew things. I was 99.9% certain they grew marijuana because they were forever acting like they were high.

The Elders had made a deal with my mom and aunts, they hired magical creatures who need help and they excuse our...small lapses in judgement when it comes to magic. With kids like Wyatt, Kat and Chris, they had no choice but to take it.

"Why are you coming out of the freezer?" The unmistakable voice of our Aunt Phoebe asked. Kat and I turned around to see Aunt Phoebe standing in front of the spice rack.

"We just got out of school." Kat said picking a grape off of vines that grew in the kitchen and popping it into her mouth. I think one of the waitresses did that a few days ago when someone planted grapes on the wrong side of the wall.

"I thought you were grounded from orbing." Aunt Phoebe asked crossing her arms. Although I had heard many stories from my mom about Aunt Phoebe's recklessness with magic, she was actually the most strict when it came to personal gain, but that was about it. Her daughter, Parker levitated in the air when she got pissed and Aunt Phoebe didn't even bat an eyelash.

"She orbed." Kat explained pointing to me and Aunt Phoebe nodded.

"Well go get dressed," She said. "5 girls got injured in the demon attack a few days ago and we're understaffed." She said pushing us out of the kitchen. Like I said, _everyone_ was magic here, including the waitresses.

"Aye aye captain!" Kat shouted giving her a salute as I pulled her to the back room where our lockers were.

* * *

**So I know it was a bit short, but did you like it?**


	3. Something Went Wrong

**Melinda and her siblings are all teenagers and wrecking havoc on Halliwell Manor with the dangerous mixture of teenage hormones, angst and magic . One little slip of magic could change your whole life, Melinda's just figuring that out.**

**FYI-Forget the comics when you read this, most of my information comes from my imagination and whatever my computer was able to show me on Wikipedia. It is 2024 in my story.**

**Piper didn't turn the club into a restaurant, instead bought one a few blocks away along with a coffee shop next to it all name P3.**

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell — 2003 - Wes Ramsey - 21  
Chris Halliwell — 2004 - Drew Fuller - 20  
Melinda Halliwell — 2007 - Adelaide Kane - 17  
Tamora Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
Kat Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
P.J. Halliwell — 2007 - Ellen Page - 17  
Henry Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell Jr. — 2008 - Logan Lerman - 16  
Parker Halliwell — 2009 - Ariel Winter - 15  
Patricia 'Trish' Halliwell — 2013 - Mackenzie Foy - 11

* * *

**Chapter started: January 3rd**

**Chapter completed: January 5th**

* * *

After about a half hour PJ and Tamora came and we started our shifts which we had until four. Then we were orbed to magic school by Aunt Paige.

Although we did go to regular school, our parents required us to go to magic school for three hours a day during the school year and six hours a day during the summer. Don't ask me why, our parents had strange minds. With that in mind we didn't get out of magic school until seven and then we still had hours of homework to do.

Since it was Friday Kat, Tamora and PJ decided to stay the night. Our moms were at the club, our dads were watching 11 year old Trish (Although Trish was only 11, she like Aunt Phoebe had a way with spells), Parker and Henry were at friends house and we were currently at the manor.

We were currently in the kitchen doing our homework. We had a group project to create original potions to do all sorts of different things, currently I was mixing a potion in a pot on the stove, Tam was in the bathroom, PJ was looking through books for ingredients we could use and Kat was...somewhere that wasn't the kitchen.

Currently the kitchen was a mess. There were ingredients everywhere, books overlapped each other on the counter most had questionable substances on them.

"According to the book it should be a dark blue color." PJ said from where she was sitting on the island with a book in her hand. I looked down at the small pot to see the potion was more of a murky teal color. "Is it blue?" She asked.

"Uh...You could say that." I told her. She uncrossed her legs and jumped off the counter and coming to stand by me to look in the pot. "That is not dark blue."

"At least it's a shade of blue." I told her. Potions were more of her expertise, Kat had spells in the bag, but me...I was best with my natural powers. Don't get me wrong, I could take down an upper level demon any day.

"Maybe if we put in toad eye it would balance out the thyme and make it darker?" She suggested. I shrugged, it couldn't make anything worse.

"No can do." Kat said coming into the kitchen with a can of Pepsi in one hand and a book in the other.

"What can't do?" I asked. "Where the hell have you been?" PJ asked.

"At magic school." She said coming to stand on the other side of me. "I left my phone and I refused to go a day with out Bob." PJ rolled her eyes and reached behind me to slap her upside the head. "Ow!" Bob was Kat's phone, she named it the day she got it and hasn't gone anywhere without it since. It was a bit strange.

"I thought you were grounded from orbing." PJ said.

"I wasn't grounded from using transportation potions." Kat said.

"Can you please inform us why we can't use toad eyes?" I asked.

"This book says, and I'm 100% serious, this is what it says," She said before clearing her throat. "_'Thyme can help you much or bring you bad luck, add it with thistle and you're smooth as a whistle, but add it with eyes of a toad and you'll wish you were told not to used that four legged foe.'_" She read before looking as PJ and I.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." PJ said but put the toad eyes down. PJ was never one to question the knowledge of a book.

"What's the stupidest thing you ever heard?" Tam asked coming into the kitchen.

"A stupid rhyme your sister read out of the book." PJ said.

"Why don't you just add blackberries and redwood root?" Kat asked. "The blackberries will give it the color and the redwood root will give it an oak-y taste."

"Yes," Tam deadpanned looking at her. "Because we're gonna pour it in a cup and ask the demon to taste it for us." I wasn't even sure what kind of potion we were making anymore.

"What kind of potion are we making?" I asked.

"Temporary stripping potion." PJ said. "It's supposed to take away the powers of any magical being/creature for about 30 seconds."

"Thank you captain obvious." Kat said with sarcastic salute. Kat and PJ were best friends, but were forever at each others throats. PJ was too much of a nerd for Kat and Kat was too much of a slacker for PJ. I had been called the 'middle ground' or 'Switzerland' on many occasions.

"Then we can't use the redwood." Tam told us. "Since we have the rose thorns in there it'll cancel out the unicorn horn which means it won't strip the powers of anyone but newborn baby witch."

"Then keep out the redwood." PJ said simply going to the fridge for blackberries.

"But what about the oak-y taste?" Kat asked with a pout. She was annoyingly cute some times.

"Then put actual oak in it." Tam suggested.

"Where am I supposed to get oak at eleven at night?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"There's some old wood in the basement." I suggested only to be glared at. "Oh, right." Kat had a very small fear of the basement. Ever since we were 5 and Wyatt and Chris told us the story of the Woogie in the basement, she hasn't been down there since.

"If that's what has to be done it can taste like lemon for all I care!" Kat exclaimed picking up a lemon slice from my shoulder...why was there sliced lemon on my shoulder?

"KAT NO!" PJ yelled as Kat tossed the lemon in there.

Then...nothing.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I wanted to get to the main concept.**


	4. Trying To Fix What Went Wrong

**Melinda and her siblings are all teenagers and wrecking havoc on Halliwell Manor with the dangerous mixture of teenage hormones, angst and magic . One little slip of magic could change your whole life, Melinda's just figuring that out.**

**FYI-Forget the comics when you read this, most of my information comes from my imagination and whatever my computer was able to show me on Wikipedia. It is 2024 in my story.**

**Piper didn't turn the club into a restaurant, instead bought one a few blocks away along with a coffee shop next to it all name P3.**

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell — 2003 - Wes Ramsey - 21  
Chris Halliwell — 2004 - Drew Fuller - 20  
Melinda Halliwell — 2007 - Adelaide Kane - 17  
Tamora Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
Kat Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell — 2007 - Eliza Dushku - 17  
P.J. Halliwell — 2007 - Ellen Page - 17  
Henry Mitchell-Matthew-Halliwell Jr. — 2008 - Logan Lerman - 16  
Parker Halliwell — 2009 - Ariel Winter - 15  
Patricia 'Trish' Halliwell — 2013 - Mackenzie Foy - 11

* * *

**Chapter started: January 5th**

**Chapter completed: January 12th**

* * *

"Ow," I groaned as I came to. "What the hell?"

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was blinded by light. I was sure it was still late at night so why the hell was it brighter than the sun?

"Mel?" I heard PJ call. "Kat?"

"Over here!" I yelled squinting my eyes to see I was laying on the ground with bags of trash around me. PJ came into my sight and I held out my hands so she could help me up. "Ow!" I complained rubbing my back. "Where in world are we?"

"That doesn't matter right now." PJ said. "We need to find Kat and then we can worry about where we are."

"Right," I nodded in agreement. "Kat!" I yelled.

"Where are you!" PJ yelled.

"Son of a leprechaun!" I heard Kat yell. PJ grabbed my hand and we ran around the corner to see Kat sitting up in a very disgusting looking dumpster with...stuff all over her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we went over to her.

"I'm in a dumpster." She reminded me. "So no, I am not okay." She got her sarcasm from my mom. Suddenly she screamed. "Oh my God! Something just moved! Get out of here!" PJ grabbed her and Kat wrapped her arms around PJ's shoulders so she could pull her out. Once she was halfway out I grabbed her legs so he wouldn't fall.

"Better?" PJ asked pulling spaghetti out of Kat's hair.

"Much." She sighed brushing other...items off of her clothes. "Where are we?"

"In an alleyway obviously." PJ said.

"I know that." Kat snapped. "But why are we out here, how did we get out here and why does it feel like it's 3 in the afternoon?" Kat and PJ turned to look around when a demon suddenly appeared behind Kat.

"Kat!" I yelled and both she and the demon turned to me. Thankfully before the demon could throw an energyball or something PJ kicked him in the back and sent him flying into the wall.

"Thanks." Kat gasped as we both got closer to our cousin. The demon got back up and hissed at us before coming at us.

"Kat freeze it!" I snapped. "Oh, right!" She said before holding her hands up and freezing him.

"Thank God." PJ sighed letting out a breath. Thank God was right, although we all had active powers we didn't have anything that would vanquish a demon. Tamora was the one who could blow up things and- Crap!

"Guys's where's Tam?" I asked looking around as if she would just appear before us. Kat's eyes widened when she realized her twin was nowhere to be found.

"Um, not to be insensitive," PJ said. "But we have other problems." We followed her gaze to see the demon moving his head and then he unfroze.

"What's wrong with my powers?" Kat asked not looking away from the demon. He squinted his eyes at us and we all flew back into the wall. Kat hit her head and fell to the ground unconscious, but the same didn't go for us.

"Son of a bitch!" PJ yelled rubbing her head as the demon got closer. "What do we do?"

"Orb away?" I suggested and she nodded, but the demon was getting to close for comfort. "Dumpster!" I yelled trying to put it in the way of the demon, but it only went a few inches. "What the hell?" I threw my arm out o throw him back like he had done us, but it only slid him back a few inches.

"Crap! Just orb us away!" PJ said. She grabbed Kat's hand and I grabbed hers and orbed. We got a few feet in the air before my orb fell through and we fell to the ground.

"My beaming's not working." PJ said.

"Say a spell!" I suggested pushing the demon back further. It was only sending him back inches yet it was taking so much out of me.

"I'm not good at spells!" She whispered frantically.

"Um...Um..._Our destiny has changed_, um..._this demon is to blame, send him away to the...astral plane._" I said and the demon stopped before his body began to warp and bend before he was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with our powers?" PJ asked. "You can't orb, I can't beam, your telekinesis is crap, it's like..."

"Like we just got our powers." I suggested.

"Or were slowly losing them." She said. I didn't want to consider that as an option. "Try to wake her up." I said nodding at Kat and she began shaking her as I stood up and walked forward. We were all still in our pajamas and covered in trash juice, we needed to get home now, there was no doubt in my mind that our moms were worried.

"What happened?" I looked back to see Kat sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You got knocked out." PJ said helping her up. "Well did you at least figure out what happened while I was knocked out?" She asked.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Did you find Tam?"

"Nada." PJ said.

"Did you figure out where we are?"

"Negatory." I said.

"Did you do anything?" She asked.

"We vanquished a demon and realized our powers are slowly disappearing." PJ said. Kat stared at her.

"D-Did I hear you right?" She asked. "Our powers are disappearing?"

"Slowly." I added nodding.

"We really need to get home." Kat said as if it wasn't obvious.

"How are we supposed to do that?" PJ asked. "I can't beam, Melinda can't orb, so I'm assuming you can't either and I'm 90% were not in San Francisco anymore."

"Well then lets try a spell." Kat said before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "_San Francisco nights are dark and starless, give us directions to...to..._UGH!" She groaned grabbing her head. "I'm sorry, I just...I just can't think with all this pounding in my head."

"It's fine." PJ said rubbing her shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"Why don't we try a spell to take us back?" I suggested. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Take us back where?"

"Back to the moment everything happened." I explained. "Back in time." They exchanged looks before looking at me.

"We'd need a power of three spell for that." PJ reminded me. "And if you've noticed, we're not the powers of three."

No," I agreed. "But we are their kids."

"Substitutes." Kat said catching on to what I was talking about.

"We each are half of our moms." I explained to PJ. "And we each have one of their powers, Kat would substitute for half of her mom and half of mine. I'd substitute for half of my mom and half of her and you'd be both parts of your mom because you're her kid-"

"And I inherited her power of levitation." She finished. "It's a long shot, but it might just work."

"How did you even come up with this." Kat asked.

"Aunt Phoebe." I answered. "A few days ago she called me up to the attic because she wanted to go over a few new spells that were in the book of shadows. I think she knew something was going to happen."

"She just didn't know what." Kat continued and I nodded.

"I think she had a premonition a few days ago." PJ said. "We were at the manor and I was getting pretzels for our dad's poker game and she was helping Trish with her homework when she just stopped and started staring into space. I told Trish to go to your room and yelled for our dads. She came out of it a few moments later but said she just spaced out and that she was fine."

"You think she saw a premonition of this?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Sometimes if I hold their hands I intercept mom and Trish's premonitions."

"What do you see?" I asked.

"It depends on what it's a premonition of." She explained. "Smaller things come in clearer, like when she needs to save an innocent, but bigger things come in snippets."

"So she knew something was going to happen." Kat said. "But she didn't know what so she wanted to prepare you for whatever was going down."

"But why just you?" PJ asked. "If she had a premonition of this why didn't she prepare all of us?"

I shrugged. "Like you said, she probably only saw snippets."

"Meaning that she probably saw all of us, but only Mel's face." Kat said. PJ sighed and rubbed her arms. "Let's just get this thing over with so we can get home."

"We'll need a fire," I told them. "Our blood and the hair of a few creatures." Kat looked at me warily.

"What kind of creatures?" She asked.

"For you a vampire," I told her before looking at PJ. "and you either a Banshee or a mermaid."

"What about you?" Kat asked.

"I either need to find a Wendigo or a fury." I told them.

"Wait, wait wait!" Kat exclaimed before we could move. "My mom was turned into a vampire, PJ's was turned into a Banshee and a mermaid and yours was turned into a Wendigo and a fury."

"This is an oddly specific spell." PJ said crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Because someone made it for us." I reminded her. "Now lets go."

"How am I supposed to find a vampire if I can't orb?" Kat asked.

"Say a spell," PJ suggested. "Those have yet to stop working for us."

"I told you I can't." Kat said. "Those bumps on the head screwed my brain up."

"I'll do it for you." I volunteered. "_Fangs, blood, wings and lust, to find these things take her were you must._" White lights swarmed around Kat before she suddenly disappeared. I told you I sucked at spells. I turned to PJ. "Want me to do you?"

"Give it your best shot." She said and I stopped to think for a minute.

"_Beautiful creatures mermaids they say, to on land tail bearers take my cousin PJ_." I recited and she was covered in pink lights before she disappeared. "You can do this Melinda, just don't think, say."

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and loosening up. "_Wendigo where you go is where I need to be, make them freeze and leave them be until I get what I need._" I felt myself being covered in the familiar comfort of orbs before they stopped. I opened my eyes to see I was in park and it was dark.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Now I am definitley not in San Francisco." I looked around and saw a large furry beast towering over a girl no older than 14. I mentally wondered why he was trying to eat her when I remembered that it was supposed to be frozen. The girl looked around before she saw me.

"Run!" I told her. "Run somewhere safe and don't stop until you get there." She nodded with staggering breaths before getting up from the ground and running away. I knew once I got what I needed the Wendigo would unfreeze and go after that poor girl so I waited until I couldn't see her before running to the Wendigo.

I took out the rubber band that was holding my hair into a ponytail before using it to tie a clump of Wendigo hair and using the nail clippers in my pocket to snip it off. Just as I put it in my pocket the Wendigo unfroze and looked confused a bit before turning and growling at me. It tried to slash at me but I had enough power to throw it back a few yards then I started running as I thought of a spell.

"Uh-uh-shit!" I yelled not being able to think of anything. "_To the alley take me back before I become the victim of a Wendigo attack._" I was running when I saw white lights and I was suddenly running in the ally. I stopped and looked around to see that Kat and PJ had already come back. "You guys ready?" I asked walking towards them.

They stood up from where they sat on crates and held up the locks of hair they had gotten from their creatures. "Let's do this."

* * *

**I know it was long and not much happened, but a lot will happen next time.**


End file.
